User talk:Mugiwara Franky
Archives: 1, 2 Admiral names Kuzan and Borsalino are their real names. Admiral (taisho) is a rank, and Aokiji/Kizaru are titles. It makes absolutely no sense to put their titles as their real names and their real names as their epithets. That's like saying "Name: Mugiwara Taisho. Epithet: Monkey D. Luffy" Kaidou 03:19, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Fdcastro This guy has had warnings about his images. MF, can you go through everything he has uploaded and axe the dodgey stuff? He has been guilty of uploading fanart, in one form or another. He uploaded tons of Gifs and added them to pages. Its beginning to seem he is using us as a host for images. Often he replaces good images with crappy ones as well when he does upload the non-rule breaking ones. Its got to the point where we've now got to put our foot down on this guy and stop him. Most of the images he uploads aren't even on pages. Also he just about never makes a normal edit, all his edits involve uploading images onto a page. While we're on the subject of images, MF, we've got 100+ images without pages. Can you loose a lot of the uneeded ones please? --One-Winged Hawk 08:10, 7 August 2008 (UTC) What about him uploading pictures from a manga that is translated in spanish? Those pictures ticks me off a bit. Joekido 04:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, we an English wikia so its natural to have an english translation. The only other language you should find on this site is (off their talk pages were people can talk in their native language) Japanese. Don't be annoyed at it though Joekido, just tell the guy off, remove the image and have done with it. :Yeah, whatever the case may be though, he hasn't uploaded more images yet so everything fine. Its the copyright images and the fanart which tick me off (the fanart especially since I've experienced being in the middle of a Japanese Vs English fan fight before over that). Those spannish translations don't deserve punishment, but now he has been told and it is in our rules... Next time he does it its strike 2 of 3. :-/ :God, this is a bigger mess then the youtube thing. --One-Winged Hawk 07:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Fdcastro does from time to time upload some decent stuff. The spanish scanlations are pretty much on the same level as the english ones depending on the pics presented. It's when Fdcastro does things like he image overloading and replacing good pics that's the problem.Mugiwara Franky 06:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Argh! You know... There is a French site out there with a load of scretches for the image they use to take all image from, whatever they are called. Those images Fdcastro uploaded... Came off that site and it is well known. MF, that guy is going to get us into trouble at this rate. I recon every image he has uploaded has come off of fansites and sooner ro later one of those guys is going to have a go at us. Is there anything we can do about this? -_-' --One-Winged Hawk 18:31, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Permanent Ban Joekido 01:24, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :I had my suspicions since the first upload he did... I was waiting for him to mess up and get caught out. Hence forth why the Spannish previously. He messed up. Now we can act upon him. I've already checked out the site, the scans are identical. Its not like he took the book they came out of and rescanned it. He took it from the site. --One-Winged Hawk 06:40, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::For those intereasted, he gave it away because of the titles the images carried were in sequence... The ones that weren't had names only someone from a fansite would use, coded file names, etc. Normally, we'd give it the name it had if it came off the vid we took it from or one linked to what it represent if we had renamed it. The other thing that gave it away was the wikipedia steal, sadly they count as free images for all to use and I couldn't do nothing this. And there was the stealing of gifs from Arlong Park forums people had used for sigs and fanart stealing. But those were removed for another reason. ::But there is only one site out there with these on... :-/ ::The only problem now since he has been caught, we've got to sit down and go over ALL of his images and decide what to do about them. --One-Winged Hawk 06:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::Umm, can you provide a link to the said site so I can see and compare. I can't see the problem if I don't know where to look.Mugiwara Franky 06:50, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll have to refind it again. You might not get the URL until this evening... Sorry. I usually only find it by chance. XD --One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay... Found the site... Its changed. None of those cells from the anime are there anymore. I'm kicking the wall hard. I've caught the guy, I know he is STEALING images off of sites. But the site that they came from, I can't find them on. I presume he has taken them from a secondary source then. ::::You could say I'm angry right now. Now I know he is doing it, I'll bust him if its the last thing I do here. Its driving me mad now. The only thing I can think of is that I've got the wrong French site and there is one simulair to this, but this one rings a bell (different layout, exactly the same content, just updated). --One-Winged Hawk 16:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Considering Fdcastro hasn't been since the above comments about that French site... I must have been correct, huh? He was doing 4 images every other day on average and it hs been at least 4 or 5 days since. This actuauly annoys me because I have to end the hunt here. Now back to orginal problem... So what happens with FDcastro's images? Do we leave be or remove an suspected ones? ^_- --One-Winged Hawk 22:45, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Some can be allowed but some can't be.Mugiwara Franky 09:00, 25 August 2008 (UTC) He's umm starting to do it again... If anyone feels the need to express their feelings about this or anything else he does in the future, can you guys take it to his talk page. I'm not sure he gets what's going on with all of us talking behind his back.Mugiwara Franky 05:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Evidence for: Uploaded information from French site (unfortunatly they don't host it anymore), seen uploading images from wikipedia (not a voilation of rules unless the copyright says their for wikipedia only use), uploaded fanart, uploaded animated gifs from Arlong Park. :Evidence against: No solid proof, a lot of misses on proving and nothing that is confirmed. :I note from his contributions, Fdcastro has yet to talk to us. He did try and edit but got things wrong and they had to be reverted. The edits since have been to put images on the pages. We've left notes on his user page on other things but he doesn't reply to them. Part of me wonders if its wise to just ask him if he is or isn't and get an explaination as to the source of his images if possible. :If he doesn't reply when he next logs in... Then we have another problem to solve. But the longer we leave this the worst it gets. --One-Winged Hawk 07:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, no reply from Fdcastro and more uploads. Been trying to find the site the logo on this picture belongs wth. Its been on SEVERAL of his pictures, however... All I get is Nintendo "Game & watch" sites when I look up the logos text of "Game Watch". This is the only led I have at the mo. Its on the Robin page one too. --One-Winged Hawk 10:35, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Been thinking, MF, what levels of banning can he be issued with? Is it possible to turn off his ability to upload images somehow? Or can you only do a ban? --One-Winged Hawk 10:46, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Truthfully, I'm a bit irritated with a good number of his actions. A number of them are just simply putting images here and there regardless of whether they're the right image or not. Personally, I'm at wit's end with what to do with him. I can't outright ban him cause the contributions he makes don't fall under vandalism and some of them help provide the site. I also don't know how to disable his ability to upload images. I really don't know how to handle the situation other than revert his edits. You may have to ask someone else for help like User:Muppets101 or somebody from the top cause personally all of this is giving me a headache. I will however leave a message at his talk page requesting him to at least reply before his next round of image uploading. If he doesn't answer by then, I may have to block him for a week or so.Mugiwara Franky 13:20, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Little point... But there you go. It was only a matter of time before I found the site he got them from. --One-Winged Hawk 12:04, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Welcomes and Monaco menus Hey there!, I'm Phillip, a Wikia Helper with a focus on the Entertainment wiki sites. This is a great wiki, you guys have done an excellent job with it. Anyways, I wanted to point out a couple things that would further improve the site; first off, I noticed you guys don't do welcomes. This is an extremely important thing to do on any wiki, I've set up Template:Welcome for new logged in users and Template:Welcomeanon for new users. To use either of those just enter , I also set-up a template for user pages which is located at Template:Cont, this makes it much easier to find new users in the . Second: monaco menus, these are always good to have some of your best content on, people click these a lot. The last thing is the on the wiki. I removed a few of them, but not being a One Piece expert, I'm sure you guys can find them a home. :) I also noticed you guys need a favicon, if you'd like me to make you one, let me know. If you have any questions for me feel free to put them here or on my talk page. Thanks! -- Phillip (talk) 17:59, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey again!, I noticed you did some welcomes, that's great! -- remember to get all of the ones on the though, it's really easy and manageable if done regularly. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Phillip (talk) 16:28, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm... Would it bepossble or any way a good idea to have a bot to do the trick? Or is that a really bad idea? --One-Winged Hawk 16:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::I'd wouldn't recommend the bot, it kind of defeats a collaborative project for the wiki. -- Phillip (talk) 16:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Ahem! Image:Ace-By AmirRais3004 Shir0hige.jpg I don't know whats worst about this one. MF, who else on here who is a regulaur has the power to delete pages? You seem to be the only one these days. --One-Winged Hawk 22:00, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Trolls We have warnings for flameers, spammers, vandal... Where are the anti-trolls rules? I can't find them. Do we have them? I suppose they fall under those previous categories. :-O --One-Winged Hawk 23:00, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Dragon's Strength listen yes dragon does b/c he was able to hold smoker's weapon from him killing luffyunsigned statement by Paw Paw or Something Else? I was thinking that FUNimation would use the more literal translation, Niyku Niyku no Mi would translate to Paw Paw Fruit, right, correct me if I'm wrong. A little help (reply) Hey there, I'd suggest blocking him for three days to let him know that his behavior won't be tolerated. -- Phillip (talk) 16:31, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :That was for Fdcastro MF. Don't know if you've already done what M101/Phil suggested by the time I've replied here though. Lol, sorry if you have. --One-Winged Hawk 20:15, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Reply I apologise if the majority of the images I sent were useless,weight also apologize for not having answered before you. on the manga in Portuguese,I could not translate it to English Weapons Reply I really wish I could help you with the formatting of the Weapons page but that's not really my forte in this universe. I wouldn't mind a chart box to maybe fix up the World Timeline section, which I'm currently in intensive discussion regarding, but I sort of hope you are able to work through how to handle the weapons. -StrangerAtaru 15:22, 22 September 2008 (UTC) No ideas further... The races could do with an infobox each, other ten that... Nothing to add to any of the old ones I haven't mentioned before. Even the weapons one. Wish I could be of more help with that. Trouble is MF, you are good at infoboxes and pretty much cover everything when you create them that anyone wanting the quick refs would want from them. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 18:10, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Timeline Trying to get a table done for it... You can find it on the recent changes bit. I apologise for a little sloppiness regarding this table. I'm very sick today. --One-Winged Hawk 10:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Okay a lot better today. Left messages on editors pages asking them to express opinion, put a few more examples up. --One-Winged Hawk 11:32, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Vandal Alert 10/11/2008 Master Mugiwara Franky, you might want to check the Boa Hancock page for vandalism. It should be somewhere at the bottom. Rainbowman 10 October 2008 Vic1Piece I'm not too impressed are you? One-Winged Hawk 20:18, 14 October 2008 (UTC) The quote remover User talk:79.30.78.170 This guy has been told that the quote boxes are just temparoy bugged, yet choose to ignore the note about their status. I took a strike off him because of his actions. I'm continuing the strikes now as he continues to repeat his actions. The quotes are bugged as they were a few days ago, don't know whats caused them, last time they corrected themselves naturally. I'm going to watch to see what happens to them in the next few days, if they don't fix themselves we've got a problem. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 21:25, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Okay, thanks to our visiting IP adresses, the problem with the quote thingy is working. We can't have any in them anymore. Replacing them with a couple of new lines is okay now. I was having problems before with having to have those breaks there because orginally it didn't want to know about new lines... Now the problems reversed itself. Typical. :So yeah, just remove the two breaks and replace them with new lines.One-Winged Hawk 08:03, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Template:! ::Delete this useless template please MF, could you? One-Winged Hawk 08:41, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Vandal Ban I'm not going to undo the edits, I'm going to leave him to put forward more evidence. But there is a vandal, ban him to kingdm come along with those two accounts of his... Ban his e-mail.. See the Users to be Banned page for details. Just throw the works at this one. He deserves it, he is by all means a vandal idiot. One-Winged Hawk 22:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :By his word there is more then one vandal (half suspected anyway). Since they loved a prank and were all in it together, just go through the edits for yesturday (from what I can tell, they've been doing it all day but got worst just a mo agp which attracted my attention). Do what you must with that group... One-Winged Hawk 23:08, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :At least one of them is back again today. Just undid an edit. One-Winged Hawk 14:25, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::The user IP addresses seem different as well as the recent editing you speak of. What again is the commonality between them again otherwise it seems like the run of the mill vandalism.Mugiwara Franky 15:44, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::The IP is different but what chances are there of the same edits being made in Portuguese all more or less within the same time span? ^_- One-Winged Hawk 16:03, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Early chapter Its been out for 4 hours now. But not translation yet only on what the Marines have said. So for now, delete everything that isn't the Marine info. One-Winged Hawk 12:42, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :its out! One-Winged Hawk 15:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Problem reports Hi there, did you have some open problem reports? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 17:18, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Delete list Got a couple of entries on the delete page list. Can you check them out MF please? One-Winged Hawk 23:57, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Since when do we ever put in spoilers on pages? This is a manga/anime wikia if they don't want spoilers then they shouldn't be stupid enough to come here. Drunk Samurai 07:31, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :I have to agree, we have a spoiler warning on the front page. Its why its there, to warn people there may be spoilers on the site. If they ignore it... Their own fault. The only spoilers that should never make it here are the new chapter spoilers, for reasons e've been over in the past. Though they can be discussed on talk pages, for obivous reasons again. One-Winged Hawk 13:01, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Clumsy When I said clumsy, I was not refering to you. Someone added 2 "Manga and Anime differance" section title and I called the person idiot while deleting the frist "Manga and Anime differance" title when I was suppose to delete the second one(the one with the picture at the bottom), thus you just witness the clumsiness of Joekido, well because I'm Joekido, Joekido is known to be clumsy at some attempts when being serious. And that mark was random, it appears at times after I saved the edited page sometimes and that mark annoys me. I guess it's the result of this damn device I'm holding when editing the Wikia. Joekido 14:27, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :If you noticed the history, the two Anime and Manga differences in Foxy was a mistake on my behalf hence why I took offense.Mugiwara Franky 17:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Well, sorry. Joekido 17:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Apology accepted.Mugiwara Franky 17:53, 7 December 2008 (UTC) One Piece Hello. I noticed a problem on the "One Piece" page, but since it is connected with Japanese spelling and I don't know Japanese I waited for someone else to fix it. However after some time has passed I thought I should bring it to your attention. Please check "http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=One_Piece&diff=72367&oldid=67063" - this shows the current revision and an old one when everything (my opinion) is fine... Sorry to bother you with this but since I don't know the language I can't be sure... [ 10:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC)] :Thank you for notifying the error.Mugiwara Franky 10:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, i'll try to get better in this stuf if i do it again, please, leave me a mesage, OK? thanks, Zoronoa Problem with other user the user Drunk Samurai is constantly undoing any edits i make, I don't think it's even about the quality of thae artical's any-more, just that he's mad at me for undoing edits done by him that i don't believe to be correct, but recently he's started undoing any edits i make even if it doesn't make any sense to do so. I consider this harrasment-- 02:49, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Drunk Samurai is doing it again on the Gecko Moria page, he's done this before but this time i'm not the only user who disagree's with him-- 02:49, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Drunk Samurai is doing it again on the shichibukai page, i'm just telling you so there's not another edit war and the page gets locked.--Swg66 01:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will becaume a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! Young Piece 17:18, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Just Asking I has just underring, is their a problem if I like to watch One Piece in english bather then in Japanese! I like to watch One Piece on 4kids and on FUNimation! What do you think! Please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 01:22, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Can you help Me! I got a problem at school with a question. * After working for seven hours without a break, Carl was given a meal break of 20 minutes. Indicate how (2) This situation violates the rules on breaks under the ESA jobs. Do you know the answer! please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 15:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Drunk samaurai He is constanly unding my edits, even when i'm only removing speculations, i don't think he's even doing it to fixthe articals but just to harass me, he been doing it on the Shichibukai page angain on the Doflamingo page.--Swg66 22:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I've had a few complaints against this... Not just with the recent debunking of Mihawks name on AP... Other things, little things here and there, some I've had to fight over with DS. The Mihawk thigs the quiestest his been in undoing things... >_<' One-Winged Hawk 21:19, 12 February 2009 (UTC) he's doing it again--Swg66 22:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to agree with all of your complaints. His actions appear to hinder progress as he appears to enforce his own views regardless of others' views. If he continues to bug you guys, I can reassure you that measures will be taken as the constant edit wars with him and anyone are headache to look at.Mugiwara Franky 02:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) He was almost like me in my earlier days here. This time around I'm pretty annoyed at DS Joekido 04:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Urouge Bounty The manga chapter in 498 was Scanlation by a unknown group but is was very well done so i have more faith that got it right then Franky house. so to find the chapter i read go to mangatoshokan. mangatoshokan. Go to mangatoshokan. and thank you for hearing me out.